You Bring Out the Devil in Me
by someothersky
Summary: -It’s been years since Sam last spared a thought for Jess when he finds a folded photograph tucked between the pages of his father’s journal as a bookmark.- Sam/Ruby, hard r. Spoilers for previous episodes and 4x16, specifically.


TITLE: You Bring Out the Devil in Me  
AUTHOR: **caruso**  
RATING: hard R  
DISCLAIMER: Anything that looks familiar belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I'm not making any money off of this.  
PAIRING/CHARACTERS: slightly not-so-non-evil!Sam/Ruby, past Sam/Jess  
SUMMARY: _It's been years since Sam last spared a thought for Jess when he finds a folded photograph tucked between the pages of his father's journal as a bookmark.  
_WARNING: General series spoilers for the entire series, I guess. Specifically for 4x16. Set vaguely in the future.  
A/N: I don't know where this came from. I don't even really like Sam/Ruby as a couple. Title from "The Devil in Me" by Kate Voegele. Thanks to **lissa_ann** for the quick beta and the helpful suggestions.

**You Bring Out the Devil in Me  
**

It's been years since Sam last spared a thought for Jess when he finds a folded photograph tucked between the pages of his father's journal as a bookmark. Sam pulls it out and opens it.

Sam is smiling, eyes scrunched, and Jess is beautiful and happy. They're holding hands and they look so _goddamn happy_ that Sam barely recognizes himself. The attached memory hits him in the gut like a heavy fist.

_Ocean Beach. I took her to Ocean Beach.  
_  
Sam clings to that memory of Jess, the two of them and their last Spring Break together. He hasn't felt this - this _human_ in a long time. It's like a warm rush surging through him.

Jess looks up at him, mouth parted in a warm, inviting smile. Sam's got his hand around hers, so tight, like he'll never let her go.

There's a jangling of keys and the motel room door clicks open. Sam looks up from the photograph, the spell broken. Ruby saunters in and slips off her leather jacket, dangles it from one finger. She gives Sam a sly look.

Ruby has neat, pearly white scars lining her arms like bracelets. Sam feels a sharp twist of hunger deep in his gut at the sight of them.

Ruby kicks the door shut and presents her knife and her arm to him. "It's your turn to do the honors, Sam," she says, breathy and excited, eyes dark.

Sam looks down at the picture, at Jess' smiling face. The knife flashes silver at the corner of his eye.

Sam crumples the picture and takes the knife from her. Ruby climbs into his lap and he grips her firmly by the wrist, even though he knows she won't try to run. This is as much her game as it is his, anyway.

He makes a shallow nick with the tip of the blade and they both lick their lips as blood starts beading out of the cut on her arm. Sam draws her arm to his mouth, lapping greedily, and Ruby knots her fingers in his hair. Her nourishing blood is copper and a hint of sulfur on his tongue.

Sam can feel her fingers in his hair, stroking in slow circles, and she coos soft words at him that he doesn't pay much attention to. All he cares about is her blood, getting stronger.

When he's had his fill, Ruby arches against him, squirming impatiently in his lap, and she whispers, "Let's fuck." Ruby pulls her arm away and smiles. She reaches up and cups his chin in her hand, squeezes. "You look so pretty, Sammy." She slips an arm around his neck and kisses him, smearing her blood against his lips.

Sam can feel it surging through him like electricity and he feels invincible. Nothing can stop him. He grabs Ruby around the waist and tosses her back on the bed, looming over her. Sam paws through her hair before seizing her mouth in a brutal kiss. He breaks away to whisper, "Careful what you wish for," against the corner of her mouth.

Ruby tugs his shirt off over his head and flings it carelessly aside. "Aren't you worred Dean might walk in on us?" she asks, feigning innocence. She slides a hand down Sam's chest to the waist of his jeans.

"He won't," Sam says. He ducks his head against the smooth curve where Ruby's neck meets her shoulder and bites.

Ruby pushes his jeans down his hips, along with his boxers, and starts making short work of her own clothes. She isn't wearing underwear and he can smell her desire, mingling with his own, thick and musky. Something stirs inside him at the knowledge that she was _expecting_ this. He waits long enough to let her get her jeans to her knees before he grabs her by the hips and pulls her up against him.

Ruby tosses her head and moans like a porn star, raking her fingernails down his back. She shakes one leg free of her blue jeans and wraps it around his waist.

Sam can still taste her blood in his mouth.

He grips her by the hips and pushes into her, grunting with each thrust, and Ruby claws greedily at his back for more.

She moans "Harder, Sam. More," her teeth grazing the shell of his ear. Her breath is hot and damp against the side of his face.

Sam thinks he might split her open. He pictures the mess that would leave behind-- all the _blood_-- and fucks her even deeper into the mattress, squeezing on her knee so hard he thinks he hears something pop. He almost wants to see if he can break her in half now.

Sam can feel the sweat trickling down the notches of his spine, between his shoulder blades, and the sharp bite of her nails in his skin, her blood tripping through his veins.

Ruby starts shaking underneath him, and she gets a hand between their bodies, starts frantically rubbing and stroking between her legs. Sam looks down at her hand between them. He starts fucking her in long, deep thrusts.

Ruby comes with a shuddering scream, legs wrapped tightly around Sam's waist, her body clenching around him. He can feel the seam of her jeans, still wrapped around her leg, pressing into his back. Sam follows shortly after and slumps over her, pillowing his face in her soft brown hair.

Sam heaves a deep breath and rolls off of her. "I'm gonna take a shower," he says. He watches as Ruby tugs her tank top down modestly over her breasts and flattens the cotton material.

She stretches leisurely, folding her arms under her head. Her hair fans out over her pillow. "Mind if I join you?" Ruby smirks up at him.

Sam doesn't answer. He just gets out of bed and starts for the bathroom. Something crunches under his foot and Sam stops, picks up whatever it is.

The photograph. Jess' gleaming face, blonde hair fanning around her shoulders like a halo, her white skirt whipping at her ankles. A ghost of himself smiling, clinging to her hand. It feels like a punch to the gut.

He steals a glance toward the bed. Ruby is dressing in silence behind a veil of dark hair, the cut on her arm livid against her pale skin as she moves up a row of tiny white buttons. She stands and steps into her jeans, zipping them up. Ruby reaches up to smooth her hair away from her face and looks up, catches Sam staring at her. She smiles.

Sam curls his fingers around the photograph and can't bring himself to smile back at her. He waits until she's dressed and gone before he unfolds the photograph and flattens out the wrinkles. He studies the laugh lines at Jess' eyes, his hand wrapped around hers, the way their bare toes dig into the wet sand.

Sam tucks the picture back into his father's journal and goes to take that shower.


End file.
